magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltarian Alphyn
Alphyns are strange creatures, somehow resembling both lions and hounds. They are small, incredibly fast, and fearless in battle. Scaled forelegs have cruel claws capable of shredding through almost any substance. Magi training these animals will wear leather gauntlets to protect themselves, although tame alphyns only attack when threatened. They travel in packs, almost like a family, and usually leave an adult home at the lair to look after pups. When an alphyn hatches, it may be a different color than you expect. Depending on where they make their homes, they differ in looks; some can even be mane-less. In Voltar, they have adapted to match the sun and volcanoes in which they create their lairs, while those living in Silva have changed their fur to an almost green color. Sly creatures, they are wise choices when embarking on a mission that demands speed and stealth. Egg A small tail gently winds its way around this egg. Hatchling You could swear this little hatchling is grinning up at you, jaws parted to show rows of sharp teeth. With a shake of its head, it turns back to its game of chasing its tail, wearing itself out. Eventually the little alphyn tires, falling into a sitting position. A long red tongue lolls, ending in a tiny fork. The little one blinks its eyes slowly, not complaining when you pick it up to tuck it into its bed. Once you've carried it to its cushion, it nuzzles your hand sleepily and curls up. You wait until the alphyn is deep in dreams before untangling its tail, which no matter how many times you untangle it, manages to get tied up again. Adult Alphyns are extremely loyal companions, capable of great affection. The size of a small dog, they seem to be a mixture of many different creatures – most have manes, and all have talons and long, snake-like tongues. They are excellent hunters, long ears giving them incredibly hearing abilities, and strong jaws. They're more energetic than most creatures, and it's unusual to see one resting for long. They travel in packs, and can be very playful. Hatchlings are generally looked after by adults, and taught the skills needed to survive. Alphyns have adapted to live in very difficult climates, and are small, fierce creatures. One of the only things they're frightened of is deep water, an adversity perhaps coming from a feline part of them. An alphyn guilty of smelling can be seen running away from a vexed magi trying to wash it, a humorous sight for onlookers. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 57 *Obtained as a special gift from Azazel (an NPC on Magistream) to recognize particularly good, helpful, kind and generous players. *Released: September 2009 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: Alphyn is a rare heraldic creature. *Trivia: **This creature is neither breedable nor tradeable. **There was an enormous hullaballoo around the release of these creatures. The Voltairian Alphyns were released at the same time as all the other Alphyns. Since the creature count was up by one more than creatures found, players were trying all manner of breeding and searching, looking for the answer to some kind of riddle. The original information given out by the players who received them was, "Don't TRY to get it." Damien (one of the admins of Magistream) finally put an end to the wondering and stated outright that it was a gift to recognize certain Magi. Category:Special Category:2009 Creatures Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gift-born Category:Canines Category:Alphyns